Corey Anderson vs. Jan Blachowicz
The first round began and they touch gloves. Anderson lands a jab and a right and a leg kick, checked. Anderson lands a right and a left, both slipped apparently. Jan lands a hard leg kick. Jan lands a high kick. Jan lands a body kick. 4:00. Jan lands a jab and a hard left hook and a hard right and another right and a left. Jan lands a hard body kick, eats a right. Jan lands another body kick, eats a right hook. Anderson lands a hard double jab. Clinch, Jan knees the head. Jan works a double. Gets it. Side control. 3:00. Back up to the clinch, right uppercut from Jan. Corey knees the body. Another and they break. Anderson lands a right. Tries a double. 2:00. Anderson tries a single. Back to a double. Gets it. Guard. Two short left elbows. Another. Another. Another, another. "Hands off the mat!" Jan went for an armbar, 1:00, working hard. Corey escapes, tries a big combo as they stand. Jan lands a left. 35. Jan seems tired. Corey lands a jab and a right, another to the body. Corey knees the head. 15. Knees the body twice. Clinch. R1 ends, 10-9 Anderson, stole it back IMO. Anderson looks ice cold in his corner. R2 began. Anderson lands an inside kick. And a blocked high kick. Jan lands a left shovel hook and a hard body kick. Tries the shovel hook again. Anderson lands a right and a right uppercut, Jan stuffs a single, nope Anderson gets it to guard. Jan thinking triangle. Nope. "Right hand off the mat!" 4:00. Short right elbow. Left elbow, another one. A right elbow. Another was blocked. A right hand. Left hand, right elbow. A right. Two lefts and a hard right. 3:00. A nice right elbow. A left and a right, left elbow. Left elbow, another, another, a short one. Hard rights to body. Left elbow. A hard right. Right elbow. Half-guard. Guard. Right elbow. Left elbow. 2:00. Jan is exhausted here. Two wicked right elbows. Corey kicks the leg. Again. Lands a big right, another one. Guard. Hard right elbow. Half-guard. Left elbow. 1:00. USA chant. Four lefts. Left elbow, two more. Three more vicious ones. Right elbow to thigh, three more to body. 35. Left elbow. Two more, right elbow to body. Two vicious left elbows, two more, right elbow, three vicious left elbows, four vicious left ones. 10. Six hard lefts. R2 ends, 10-9 Anderson, possible 10-8. I'll go 10-8. R3 began. Anderson lands a one-two, gets a relentless double to half-guard, defends kimura. Escapes. Jan regains guard. Left elbow. Another. Another. Two more. Short right elbow. Jan thinking armbar. Corey escapes landing a right. 4:00, kicks the leg. Big lump over Jan's left eye. Half-guard. Jan breathing hard. "Push the knee!" Works to mount, almost is. Mounts. Back to half-guard. 3:00, two left elbows, a few right ones to thigh. Hard left elbow. Four hard lefts, really hard right. Two left elbows. Rogan does the Couture half-guard speech. Arm's pinned, seven lefts. Right elbow to body. Another. Left elbow. Another. Another. Another. Another, three more. 2:00. Corey stands over him. Lands a right and a left,s cattered boos, rights and lefts blocked, guard. Two short lefts. A right. Body head with rights. Half-guard. Three short lefts, boos. 1:00. Left elbow, another. Jan turtles up. Survival mode. Corey gets the back. Both hooks. Jan escapes, stands, eats a big right. Corey works a double, gets it easily to half-guard with 35. Boos. Three rights to body. 15. Two left elbows. Three more. Two hard lefts, right elbow. R3 ends, 10-8 Corey IMO. Jan stayed laying down. Smiling though. Looks exhausted. Jan's up, hands on knees. Sits on stool. Anderson had nine minutes and forty three seconds total of top position, Blachowicz had eleven seconds total lmao.. They hug. 30-25 twice, 29-26 UD for Anderson. "Got my teeth knocked in, took too many kicks. Literally, two." "I don't get tired. I'm gonna keep coming forward. Pressure beats opponents."